Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 8 & 2 \\ 9 & 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 8 & 7 \\ 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$